harrypotterfancharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Bem
Biological information Born: 1979-1980, Nigeria (Possibly) Blood status: Pure-Blood or Half-Blood Physical information Species: Human Gender: Male Hair colour: Black Eye colour: Brown Skin colour: Brown Affiliation House: Gryffindor Loyalty: - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Gryffindor - Dumbledore's Army "It's like trying to catch smoke... like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands." '' - Bem on trying to catch Sirius Black Bem was a Nigerian wizard, who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991 to 1998, and was Sorted into Gryffindor House. During his fifth year, he joined Dumbledore’s Army, and went on to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. His later life is currently unknown. 'Early life' Nothing much is known about Bem’s early life, apart from the fact that he was possibly born into a wizard family, and that he was possibly born in Nigeria. 'Hogwarts years '''First year Bem started his education at Hogwarts on the 1st September, 1991, the same year as the famous wizard, Harry Potter. Bem was Sorted into Gryffindor house. It is unknown who he shared his dorm room with. 'Second year ' During Bem’s second year, the Chamber of Secrets had been reopened, which unleashed a Basilisk around the school. Since Bem apparently came from a Wizarding background, he was not one of the students who were petrified. 'Third year ' In his third year, Bem chose both Divination and Care of Magical Creatures as his two elective subjects. Bem was seen during a conversation about when Sirius Black had been discovered in Duff Town. He described catching Sirius as like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands. Bem was also seen in the same class as Harry Potter and friends when Remus Lupin taught the students about how to repel a Boggart, although Bem’s Boggart was not shown, so it is currently unknown what his Boggart is. 'Fourth year ' During Bem’s four year, the Triwizard Tournament took place at Hogwarts, and fellow Gryffindor Harry Potter was chosen as a fourth champion. It is presumed that Bem supported Harry Potter in the tournament. 'Fifth year ' During Bem’s fifth year, he joined Dumbledore’s Army and was seen in many of the meetings. However, like the majority of Dumbledore’s Army that year, Bem did not participate in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. 'Sixth year ' During Bem’s sixth year, the school came under attack by Death Eaters, and in the process, headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was tragically killed. 'Seventh year ' Being from a Wizarding background, Bem would have had to return back to school for his final year, where the school had been taken over by Severus Snape and the Carrows. It is presumed that Bem reunited with the fellow members of Dumbledore’s Army, before he fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Although he was not seen dueling, he was seen with many other students during the pause of the battle. He was not seen after this, and thus is not known whether he survived the battle until the end. If he did, then his later life is unknown. 'Personality' Bem seemed to be the sort of person who would keep himself to himself, as he wasn’t shown as being one to mix with others. 'Magical skills and characteristics' Divination: As Bem chose this as one of his elective subjects in his third year, it can be presumed that he may have had basic knowledge of the subject. Care of Magical Creatures: As Bem chose this as one of his elective subjects in his third year, it can be presumed that he may have had basic knowledge of the subject. Defence Against the Dark Arts: As Bem was a member of Dumbledore’s Army, Bem would have learned spells relating to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Dueling: As Bem fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, it can be presumed that he had a basic knowledge of dueling. Category:Gryffindor Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards Category:Males Category:Hogwarts students Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Nigerian individuals Category:Dumbledore's Army